


Loving in wonder, Living in Affection

by Herowasp



Category: Original Work, Sirius Academy (Roleplay Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day Losers, Many more characters but I’m lazy, Multi, Pretty much everyone x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowasp/pseuds/Herowasp
Summary: Snippets of various NPC’s affections.
Relationships: Ayame Fujimori/Reader, Damien Havoc/Reader, Elliot Othello/Reader, Gabriel Babel/ Reader, Kou/Reader, Luke Kennan/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Red/Reader





	Loving in wonder, Living in Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Damien x Reader

The sun’s rays weave through the billowing curtains of your bedroom. The light kisses your cheeks as you slumber, your body relaxed into the plush bed you’ve come to share with your beloved, who lays besides you, his calloused and scar kissed hand caressing your sun kissed cheeks as you journey through dream land.

For a moment you mumble something along the likes of “stupid Luke and his rich boy privilege”, which elicited soft chuckles from your boyfriend, his chiseled face breaking out info a soft fit of laughter, hushed in order to prevent you from waking.

After calming down he turns to face the open window, his sky blue eyes glittering in the sunlight as a soft smile graces his face. He watches as birds fly by, dipping into the clouds, carefree. 

He turns back to your sleeping form for a moment, his arm, toned through years of training, cupping your cheek as the pressed a quick and fluttery kiss upon it. 

His dimples deepen as he smiles once again, his flowing blonde hair following in the wind as he lays a hand against your cheek while he turns to the window. Taking in the dawning day.

“I love you.” 

His face coated with unbridled affection for you as he hums “Ride On Time by Unchained”. 

The day dawns with a loving touch.


End file.
